Mi dulce secreto
by Isha'Bell
Summary: Cerré mis ojos para poder quedarme dormida con la suave melodía, pero antes de dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia susurre unas pequeñas palabras que nunca dije en voz alta -Edward Te Amo-
1. Capitulo 1

El siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, aunque era 1 años mayor que yo, lo conocí gracias que es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Alice. El había llegado 2 años después que yo a Forks.

Me vine a vivir con mi padre Charlie, ya que Renne mi madre, iba a acompañar a Phil -ahora amado y esposo- a un viaje por algunos lugares de USA, ya que él era jugador de béisbol en ligas menores.

Obvio cuando llegue no conocía a nadie, tenía varios años que no venia ya este pueblo siempre me aburrió, nunca había nada que hacer, así que Charlie era el que nos iba a visitar a Phoenix; Pero no contaba con que se había mudado una familia nueva, la cuales había puesto el pueblo patas arriba.

Ellos era los Cullen, tenían un aspecto de estrella de cine, e eran una familia numerosa y tenían dinero hasta para derrochar, aunque yo a eso nunca lo tome en cuenta, solo digo lo que dice la gente del pueblo, como dice el dicho pueblo pequeño infierno grande .

La familia Cullen estaban compuesta por 7 personas:

Los jefes y padres de la familia, Carlisle y Esme. Carlisle era un doctor muy famoso alrededor del mundo, yo todavía no puedo creer que viniera a trabajar en un pueblo tan pequeño como este donde nunca pasa nada, Esme es una gran ama de casa y una persona maravillosa, ella trabajaba antes como diseñadora de interiores, pero desde que se mudo a Forks lo dejo. Aunque no sean tantos años de conocerlos los quiero como si fueran como mis segundos padres, igual que ellos me quieren como otra hija mas.

Esme nunca pudo tener hijos, pero eso nunca le impidió seguir adelante y adoptar a 5 pequeños revoltosos como les dice de cariño.

Alice es la más pequeña con 17 años y la loca compulsiva por las compras, cuando va a un centro comercial no sé cómo no se lo trae todo, o mejor dicho no sé cómo no ha comprado uno todavía. Es pequeña como un duende -bueno no tanto-, blanca, con unos ojos verde oscuros, pelo negro como la noche, corto y con puntas para todos lados, y un detalle muy importante que no se me puede olvidar nunca apuesten contra ella, porque les aseguro que perderán.

Rosalie o Rose, es una de la más maduras y con más sentido común de los chicos, aunque es impulsiva y no piensa dos veces antes de decir lo que se le viene a la mente, es muy buena amiga y te da unos muy buenos consejos, siempre ha sido fanática de los autos -si se te daña no tienes que pensar dos veces en llamarla-, Rose tiene un cuerpo de infarto, curvas en sus lugares y voluptuosa, una gran cabellera dorada y ojos azules (parece una modelo), así que no te dejes engañar por aspecto es una de las mejores mecánicos del mundo en mi opinión y de todos a los que le ha arreglado el auto, pero eso si no la hagas enfadar, es mejor buscarte la muerte natural.

Jasper de él solo puedo decir que es una persona con una sorprendente paciencia, con decirles que aguanta a Alice todo un día de compras sin decir ni pero, es un chico alto, rubio y ojos azules, Rosalie y el se parecen mucho en cuanto a aspecto, el es un aficionado a todo lo que tenga que ver con guerras, estrategias y un montón de esas cosas raras, Rosalie y el tienen la misma edad, 19 años; en mi opinión si no fuera por que los adoptaron en sitios diferentes según lo que me dijo Esme, pensaría que son hermanos de sangre.

Emmett, el osito grande, aunque tiene 20 años, parece un niño pequeño, y no lo digo por la estatura, ya que Emmett mide casi los 2 metro, tiene músculos por todas partes -la gente cuando lo ve se asusta de él ya que parece una mole y piensan que le van a hacer algo-. Pero tiende a comportarse como un niñito, ya que le vive haciendo bromas a todo el mundo, y las cosas que dice son fuera de lo común, él y Jasper siempre se la pasan compitiendo y apostando entre sí.

A todos los conocí en el instituto hace unos 4 años atrás. Desde entonces somos inseparables, aunque Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estén en la universidad en estos momentos, igual nos seguimos reuniendo casi todos los fines de semanas.

Aquí aunque todos son prácticamente familia, Emmett y Rosalie igual que Alice y Jasper son pareja, o sea, novios; Bueno aunque el oso y Rose están comprometidos.

Sé que dije que Esme tenía 5 hijos, y solo nombre 4, pero quise dejarlo a él para el final.

Mi luz en la oscuridad, mi sol, mi estrella, mi guía, mi mejor amigo y la persona que más quiero en este mundo:

Edward Anthony Cullen, es tan grandioso que no sé qué decir de él, tiene un físico nada exagerado pero igual esta de muerte, tiene músculos -aunque no muchos, pero en los lugares indicados-, es alto, tiene el pelo de un color un tanto extraño ya que es como bronce con amarillo y dorado, siempre lo lleva desordenado -su pelo es un poco salvaje nunca se lo ha podido arreglar, algo gracioso- tiene unos ojos que siempre que lo miro directamente me pierdo en ellos, son de color verdes, pero un verde bosque, un bosque muy lindo por cierto; toca el piano desde muy pequeño, siempre le ha encantado, a Esme le hizo una canción para su cumpleaños muy hermosa, y esta se puso a llorar en plena fiesta de la emoción.

Desde el principio siempre he sentido algo mucho más fuerte que amistad por Edward, aunque él ni se imagina, ni sospecha que muero por él.

En estos 2 años, ha pasado como por 6 novias, casi todas lo han dejado con el corazón roto, ya que las a encontrado o besándose con otro, o en la cama con otro, siempre es lo mismo, pero hace un tiempo conoció a Tanya, la prima de Jessica (una zorra de lo peor), Desde que se conocieron Tanya a estado atrás de Edward, aunque él no le hacía caso al principio, hubo un momento en que algo cambio y ellos empezaron a salir, hasta el punto que un "GRAN DIA" se hicieron novios, ese fue el peor momento de mi vida, aunque él ha tenido mas novia a ella a sido la unica que no he podido soportar, cuando el me confesó lo que sentía por Tanya y que eran novios, yo le dije que felicitaciones y que esperara que fuera felices juntos, en ese momento estaba lloviendo a cantaron y no me importo, pero se que no podía aguantar mi cara de falsa felicidad por mucho tiempo, así que me fui corriendo a mi casa, cuando llegue me tire a la cama mojada y me puse a llorar por él, los días siguientes no fueron lo mejor de mi vida, ya que siempre los veía juntos y si intentaba acercarme a él, Tanya me echaba una mira que decía "si te acercas te mato", y no lo podía ver cuando nos reuníamos porque ya no salía con nosotros porque esa zorra siempre lo tenía para ella sola, no lo dejaba en paz, siempre ponia una escusa para que saliera con ella y nos dejara embarcados.

Ya desde todo eso han pasado 3 meses, y Edward y yo ya no somos los mismos, ya no me cuenta nada, y en clase ni hablamos, ni nos sentamos juntos.

Nunca le ha gusta verme sufrir, pero si supiera que mi corazón se está haciendo pedacitos cada vez que lo veo con ella, que todas las noches lloro por él, que no pensaría dos veces en dar algo con tal de probar esos bellos y carnosos labios, por agarrar sus manos de esa forma como se las agarran los novios, de que para él sea alegría decir mi nombre igual que lo es para mí cuando yo lo digo, de formar parte de su vida y poder vivir en su corazón como algo más que su pequeña mejor amiga.

Aunque este amor me está quemando a fuego lento, lo tendrá que querer en silencio y a escondidas, ya que él para mi es una fruta prohibida.

Desde hace mucho tiempo Alice estuvo sospechando lo que sentía por su hermano, pero nunca se lo he querido decir, ya que eso sería un suicidio, ella haría todo para ayudarme y yo no quiero que el se entere me da miedo perder su amistad, por eso prefiero estarme callada, y esperar terminar el instituto -que falta muy poco- para poder olvidarlo fácilmente.

* * *

Estaba muy concentrada escribiendo en mi blog diario como lo llamaba, cuando sentí una respiración en mi cuello.

-Que haces Bella?-

Me voltee tan rápido por el susto que casi me caigo de la silla, pero gracias a dios Edward me agarro antes de estamparme contra el piso y darme un fuerte golpe.

-Edward eres un estúpido, me asustaste!- lo regañe, aunque esto solo hizo que se pusiera a reír como un loco, con esas risa que yo tanto amaba.

Cuando recupero el habla se sentó en mi cama -yo me quede en la silla refunfuñando- y me agarro de las manos.

-Lo siento Bella, me perdonas?- me dijo con carita de perrito, este tarado sabe que no me puedo resistir a esa cara.

- Sabes que eres un estúpido... pero... igual te perdono- Edward me agarro y me abrazo como hace mucho no lo hacía, y yo no iba a dejar pasar este momento y lo apreté fuertemente. Después de un rato abrazados, lo separe un poco de mi para preguntarle que hacia aquí.

-Oye no quiero ser mal educada pero que haces aquí, y como carrizo Charlie te dejo subir?-

- Charlie salió, y lo se ya que su patrulla no está afuera, entonces estuve como 10 min tocando abajo y no abrías por eso decidí entrar con la llave que está debajo del tapete- cuando me vio abrir la boca para preguntar se adelanto -Bells, ustedes son muy predecible- dijo tocándome la nariz, y yo como cosa rara me sonroje completamente, lo cual hizo que él soltara una gran carcajada, no me importaba que lo hiciera a costas mías con tal de escucharlo reír. El dulce encanto no me duro mucho ya que me acorde que él debería de estar con su novia.

-Ya déjate de reír, y dime qué haces aquí?- le pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Ah, ahora no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga?- dijo sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Sentí una opresión en el estomago, y creí escuchar como otro pedacito de mi corazón se rompía cuando dijo que era su mejor amiga. Yo nunca iba a poder llegar a ser mas nada que eso, el viviría feliz con Tanya, mientras yo sería eternamente infeliz con un montón de gatos.

Respire profundo para no ponerme a llorar hay mismo enfrente de él y poder responder.

-Lo siento Ed, pero pensé que estarías con Tanya, sabes que a ella no le gusta que nos veamos y siempre te arma la bronca, yo creo que sería mejor que te fueras, no me gustaría que te pelearas con ella por mí- dije bajando mi mirada dolida.

Edward no respondió y tampoco lo escuche moverse, por la tanto subí la mira para ver que hacía, y lo vi me dejo sorprendida, él estaba mirándome con una expresión dolida y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Se levanto de la cama, camino hacia mí, se arrodillo enfrente de la silla y puso sus manos en mis piernas.

-Bella tu sabes que tu eres muy importante para mí, que te quiero como una hermana, yo la quiero mucho, pero ella no me puede impedir que te venga a ver, y este contigo. Bells sabes que te quiero y nunca voy a permitir que nuestra amistad acabe-

Solo quiere mi amistad y soy como su hermana.

-Mira Edward yo también te quiero mucho- y no sabes cuánto, pensé- pero yo creo que nuestra amistad se está acabando, míranos, tenemos como 3 meses que no salimos, en clases ni te sientas, ni hablas conmigo, en el receso ya no estas con tus hermanos y conmigo, si no con Tanya y sus amigos, los cuales nunca te cayeron bien, no te recrimino que siempre estes con nosotros, pero aunque sea préstanos algo de tu atención-

-Bella eso no es cierto, yo les prestó atención, me siento con Tanya en clase porque ella es mi novia, y aparte necesita un poco de ayuda en la materia, y no me siento con ustedes en la cafetería porque cada vez que ven a Tanya conmigo ustedes se ponen a insultarla, y la lastiman con sus palabras…- me pare furiosa y no lo deje terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mira Edward, no me importa que te sientes con Tanya en clases, pero lo de que nosotros la insultamos es un gran mentira, y lo sabes, ella es la que siempre empieza con las cosas, como cuando le dice a Rosalie que le diga que tinte usas para no usarlo ella nunca, o a Alice que a Blanca Nieves le falta unos de sus enanos, o que cuando ve a Emmett y Jasper se les insinúa, y a mí siempre me anda haciendo caer. Tienes 3 benditos meses que no sales con nosotros, y te apuesto a que ni si quieras te has enterado que a Alice la aceptaron en la universidad de Nueva York para estudiar diseño, que como hace un mes Jasper tuvo un accidente jugando futbol y le pusieron un yeso, o que Emmett le pidió matrimonio a Rose-

Edward estaba en shock con todas las cosas que le dije, parecía un estúpido mirándome con unos ojos como plato.

-Nada de eso puede ser cierto Bella- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo, en estado de nerviosismo.

-Sí, todo eso es verdad. Sabes Edward últimamente ni te reconozco, ya no eres el mismo-

-Bella…-

-Bella nada, todo es verdad y lo sabes. Lo peor de todo es que nuestra amistad se está yendo por un tubo de desagüe, espero que cambies pronto o podría ser muy tarde- le dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación- Es mejor que te vayas, quiero estar sola, después hablamos-

Se fue como un zombi, pero no sin antes darme un beso en el cachete y decir que lo sentía.

* * *

Habían pasado 1 mes desde que había hablado con Edward en mi habitación, estábamos a menos de 2 semanas de terminar las clases.

Despues de la graduación me iría a estudiar en la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra, esta sería una gran oportunidad de estudiar lo que me encantaba, literatura, y aparte de todo poder olvidarme de Edward y empezar una nueva vida

La enana pixie diabólicas, Alice, me anoto para cantar en la fiesta de graduación, la quería como matar, ella sabía que a mí no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero al final no pude hacer nada, ya que el directo me obligo, me olía a que Alice tenia algo que ver con eso, como todas las cosas.

* * *

Por fin el día de la graduación, solo faltaban horas para irme de este lugar.

Estaba escribiendo en la computadora, cuando sentí como un torbellino entro, y como no, era Alice.

-Bella anda a bañarte que no nos dará tiempo- dijo Alice como una loca poniendo todas las cosas de tortura en orden.

-Hola para ti también duende- me echo una mirada matadora por el apodo, y me apunto la puerta.

-Bueno, no te enojos ya voy -

Busque mis cosas de aseo y me dirigí al baño.

Luego de una larga ducha, fui al cuarto, cuando entre, me encontré a una Alice y Rosalie vestidas y arregladas.

Alice tenía un vestido verde strapless largo, el cual tenía una tira de puras piedras debajo de su busto, y unos zapatos altos dorados, y lo mas sorprendente es que se había puesto unas extensiones en el pelo, el cual le llegaba por la cintura. (**Vestido de Alice en mi perfil** )

El de Rosalie era de un rojo pasión, el cual iba atado al cuello con un cuello abierto más debajo de los senos, largo pero con una abertura en la pierna derecha que le llegaba al muslo, y el pelo lo tenía planchado. (**Vestido de Rosalie **.)

-Chicas se ven hermosas- les dije desde la puerta.

-Belly y eso que ni te imaginas como quedaras tú cuando terminemos- dijo Rose con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Asi que Isabella, ve al baño y ponte esto- me dio una panti negra con encaje

-Mary Alice Cullen, ni pienses que me pondré esto- le dije alzando la panti- aparte ni siquiera me has dado un brasier.

-Claro que si, ahora ve y póntela que se nos hace tarde, y no necesitaras brasier con el vestido- cuando dijo eso mis ojos se pusieron como platos, Alice me tomo del brazo y me empujo al baño.

No me quedo de otra que ponerme lo que me dio.

Cuando fui al cuarto, me sentaron en una silla y se pusieron manos a Bella, como decía la enana.

Alice me maquillaba, mientras Rosalie me arreglaba el cabello.

-Alice no le pongas mucho rubor- le dijo Rose.

-Si, no te preocupes, solo tendrá que ver a mi hermano y listo un sonrojo gratis- y la tonta estúpida enana diabólica tuvo que decir eso y acto seguido me sonroje.

-Viste te lo dije- y las dos locas se pusieron a reír a mi costas como unas locas.

Luego de 30 min. mas de tortura las chicas terminaron, me puse el vestido y me dejaron ver al espejo.

Me veía y no podía creer que fuera yo, tenía el pelo suelto y lleno de bucles, el vestido era largo hasta el piso, de un color azul oscuro, amarrado en el cuello, con escote en la espalda y adelante hasta por debajo de los senos (menos que el de Rosalie), con pedrería alrededor del cuello y unos zapatos negros no muy altos debidos a mi torpeza. (**Vestido de Bella en mi perfil** )

-Bella te ves hermosa- dijeron Rose y Alice a la vez.

-Chicas esto es gracias a ustedes- dicho estos las abrace muy fuerte.

Luego de un rato escuchamos a Charlie decir que ya era la hora de irnos.

-Bella te ves hermosa, hija- dijo Charlie.

-Gracias papa-

Cuando salimos al porche, vimos en la carretera una Hommer limo negra, la cual había alquilado Carlisle para nosotros, el cual nos esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Buenas noches chicas, Charlie- dijo Carlisle

-Bueno noches Carlisle- dijo mi padre.

-Bueno súbanse que se hace tarde-

Primero subió Rosalie, luego Alice y Charlie, cuando me iba a subir Carlisle me detuvo.

-Bella, hija, te ves hermosa- me sonroje furiosamente y le di las gracias.

Cuando entre vi que estaban todos los Cullen, Edward estaba con Tanya, lo cual me puso triste, mi último día aquí y no iba a poder hablar con él bien.

Edward se veía como un dios, con un esmoquin negro, una corbata azul -me quito el nombre que lo del color fue culpa de la enana-, y su pelo alborotado como siempre.

Lo que me dejo intrigada es que sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

* * *

La graduación fue rápida, los profesores hablaron, luego algunos alumnos, lo cual Edward por ser el de mejor nota y capitán del equipo de básquet dio un gran discurso que nos dejo a todos con lagrimas en los ojos.

Luego vino la entrega de títulos, en lo cual me sorprendí porque no me tropecé.

Cuando termino, nuestro familiares empezaron a felicirnos, mama y Phil habían venido a verme, Jacob, Billy y todos los chicos de la reserva también, fue un momento muy emotivo para todos nosotros, sobre todo para mí ya que mañana me iría a Inglaterra.

Seth un chico de la reserva me acababa de felicitar cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y una respiración en mi oído.

-Hola preciosa, al fin te graduaste, me imagino que ahora si me vas a dar una oportunidad-

-Lo siento pero sabes que solo somos amigos, ya lo hemos hablados antes- le dije desasiendo el "supuesto" abrazo.

-Bella, sé que no es el momento, pero dame una oportunidad y veras que podremos ser felices-

-Jake esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, bueno Charlie y Renne lo saben pero nadie más, me aceptaron en la universidad de Oxford para estudiar literatura y mañana salgo en un vuelo directo a Inglaterra, y estaré allá como por 5 años o más-

No le había dicho a nadie sobre esto porque sabía que me iban a detener, por lo cual le dejaría una carta a cada uno dándole explicaciones de mi partida y todo lo que sentía por ellos.

Jake había puesto los ojos como platos ante tal noticia, y no salía del asombro.

-Bella porque haces esto?-

-Jake sabes que siempre fue mi sueño estudiar literatura en una gran universidad, por eso acepte-

-Bella no me mientas, esto es por Edward, verdad?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro que no-

-Bella no sabes mentir-

-SI Jake, principalmente todo es por Edward, contento?- dije cruzando mis brazos.

-Lo sabía, todo este tiempo amaste a Edward, por eso nunca quisiste intentar algo conmigo. Pero Bella no te vayas, sabes que todos los demás te extrañaremos-

-Lo siento Jake, pero esto es importante para mí, te pido que no le digas a nadie- me estire un poco -ya que aunque yo le llevara 2 años, el era como 10 cm más alto que yo- y le di un beso en el cachete.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al salón donde se celebraría la graduación, Alice me jalo aparte del grupo.

-Bella luego de la cena tienes que subir al escenario a cantar-

-QUE! Porque tan rápido?-

-Lo siento pero eso fue lo que me dijeron las organizadoras- si la miradas mataran la enana de Alice ya estuviera 10 metros bajo tierra.

Los Cullen y los Swan estábamos sentados todos en la misma mesa, claro gracias a la enana del demonio, está loca siempre estaba metida en todo, creo que ella era un agente de la CIA.

La comida estaba muy buena, sirviendo ensalada como plato de entra, el plato fuerte o bueno el que yo elegí era pollo al limón con puré y pan tostado, y de postre torta fría.

-Belly Bells, llego la hora de que subas al escenario- dijo Alice.

Me pare y fui directo al escenario a esperar a que me presentaran.

-Bueno noches a todos los graduados, familiares y amigos - dijo el presentador- espero que estén disfrutando la vela, pero ahora tendremos un poco de música en vivo, por los cual les quiero presentar a la primera en subir al escenario, denle un gran aplauso a Isabella Swan-

Escuchaba los aplausos, y sobre todo los molestos ruidos de Emmett.

-Vamos Belly Bells tu puedes, no te caerás- dicho esto el salón reventó el risas, y yo me sonroje.

Me pare enfrente al escenario con la guitarra que Alice me había hecho el favor de traer sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Bueno como la mayoría ya sabe soy Bella Swan, esta noche les cantera un tema escrito por mi misma, y espero que les guste, se llama Mi dulce secreto-

(Obviamente esta canción no la escribió bella, es de Cubi.k)

(Escuchen la canción: /watch?v=gyMreMAa768)

Tú ni te imaginas cuanto pienso en ti

Es que ni sospechas que muera por ti

Que mi corazón cae a pedazos

Si te veo en otros brazos

Y que duele amarte tanto sin podértelo decir…

Todas las parejas se pararon a bailar en la pista al son de mi canción.

Cuanto no daría por besarte

Por tomar tus manos un segundo

Porque tu alegría sea mi nombre

Por formar parte de tu vida

Y vivir en tu corazón….

Mientras iba cantando, buscaba la mirada de esa persona que aunque estuviéramos peleados y siempre iba a amar con todo mi corazón.

Te amo en silencio…. Te amo a escondidas

Mi dulce secreto….. Mi fruta prohibida

Quisiera abrazarte… Perderme en tu olor

Mi dulce secreto… Mi cielo, mi amor

Justo cuando a empecé a cantar ese pedazo me encontré con la mirada de Edward, este estaba arrecostado en la esquina más alejada del salón, y me devolvía la mira con tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo se veía un brillo especial en ella que no sabia como descifrar.

Toda esta locura me está dejando sin sentidos

Porque este amor que llevo dentro

Me está matando a fuego lento

Y no me tiene compasión…

Cuanto no daría por besarte

Por tomar tus manos un segundo

Porque tu alegría sea mi nombre

Por formar parte de tu vida

Y vivir en tu corazón…

La canción la había escrito pensando en todo lo que me pasaba con él, y todo lo que quería sentir estando a su la lado como algo más que una amiga.

Te amo en silencio…. Te amo a escondidas

Mi dulce secreto… Mi fruta prohibida

Quisiera abrazarte… Perderme en tu olor

Mi dulce secreto… Mi cielo, mi amor…

Eres todo lo que quiero, luz que llena mi universo

Todo lo que yo soñé, eres mi paz, eres mi fe…

Y así tenga que esperarte 7 vidas para amarte

Yo te doy mi eternidad, yo te doy la eternidad….

Te amo en silencio… Te amo a escondidas

Mi dulce secreto…. Mi fruta prohibida….

-Muchas gracias- dije al terminar y recibir todos los aplausos.

Mis lagrimas no aguantaban mucho, desde que me encontré con su mirada no la pude despegar de la mía, y sentí que con eso él se pudo enterar sobre todos mis sentimiento.

Justo cuando salí a la pequeña terraza -que por causas del destino estaba sola- mis lagrimas empezaron a salir solas –lo doy gracias a las chicas que me pusieron pintura a base de agua-, estas no era las lagrimas completamente de tristeza, si no también se rabia, sentía rabia de que Edward no se diera cuenta de mis sentimiento hacía él, y de que yo por ser tan cobarde no le pudiera decir nada.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamiento y sentimientos, que no me di cuenta que el estaba parado a mi lado hasta que hablo.

-Bells porque lloras?-

-Edward me asustaste- y me puse la mamo en el corazón. Edward lanzo una risita, pero esta no le llego a los ojos.

-Siempre te estoy asustando, cierto?- no hable, solo afirme con la cabeza.

-Bella dime porque llorabas- me repitió. Esta vez tampoco dije nada- Bella?-

-No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te diga, cierto?-

-Exacto, ahora respóndeme- respire hondamente, no le podía decir mis sentimiento, si se los decía y el no sentía lo mismo nuestra amistad se terminaría por completo, por lo cual tenía que mentirle, pero si mentía él lo sabía por lo cual solo le diría la mitad de la verdad.

-Estoy triste porque ya terminamos el instituto y no será lo mismo- le dije abrazándolo y enterrando mi cara en su pecho, no me pude contener y llene mis pulmones con su olor corporal, el cual me hacia perder la cabeza; mientras tanto Edward me pasaba sus manos por el pelo tranquilizándome- cada uno de nosotros se irá a distintas universidades y tendremos vidas distintas-

-Bells sabes que eso no será así, aunque estemos en lugares distinto siempre nos mantendremos en contacto y las relaciones serán iguales, pero para reforzar eso quiero darte algo- dijo separándose de mi.

Del interior del su saco, sacó una bolsita azul y me la entrego.

-Que es esto?-

-Ábrela tonta- dijo riendo, esta vez en sus ojos si pude ver un brillo.

-Ok

En el interior de la bolsita había una preciosa pulsera de plata la cual contenía 3 dijes, un piano, una E y por ultimo un precioso corazón de cristal (**Pulsera en mi perfil**).

-Oh Edward, es preciosa!-

-Yo también tengo una mira- y ahora saco una cadena de plata igualmente con 3 dijes, tenía el mismo corazón pero lo diferente era que tenía una guitarra y una B.

- Ahora la guitarra y el piano significan el instrumento favorito del otro, igualmente con las Letra tu tienes la E de mi nombre y yo la B del tuyo, y los corazones son iguales ya que nuestros corazón son uno solo, y siempre estarán juntos- cuando dijo lo de los corazones me dio una opresión extraña en el estomago.

-Oh, mucha gracias- de la emoción lo abrace con fuerza, y le iba a dar un beso, pero calcule mal y en vez de darle un beso en el cachete se lo di en la boca, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, estaba tan concentra que no me si cuenta cuando Edward empezó a mover los suyos, me sentí en la nubes, no había nada mejor en este mundo que besarlo, me sentí feliz, nuestro labios se movían al mismo tiempo, sentí el roce de su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar, y yo se lo di.

Pero como éramos humanos, nos tubo q faltar el aire y separarnos. Edward me veía con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y con sus labios hinchados.

-Bella…- No podía soportar que Edward me dijera que esto fue un error.

-Lo siento, esto fue un error- dije bajando mi cabeza.

-Bella…-

-Hablamos después, ahora me tengo que ir, chau- te quiero dije para mis adentro, le di un abrazo y un beso, esta vez tuve cuidado de dárselo en el cachete, aunque quise dárselo en los labios.

Cuando entre fui directo a la mesa donde estaban todos y le dije a mis padre que nos teníamos que ir porque tenía que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas. Me despedí de todos, a cada unos le di un beso y les dije algunas cosas que sentía por ellos; no sabía que era una despedida pero yo sí.

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me dispuse a terminar de arreglar mi maleta ya que tenía que salir de casa a las 4 de la mañana.

Cuando termine, me bañe y me puse una piyama que había dejado fuera, y colgué el vestido en el closet.

Ya tirada en mi cama, me puse a recordar todas las cosas que viví en este pequeño pueblo desde que conocí a los Cullen. Las caídas, las fiestas, las salidas, y muchas cosas más.

Pero sobre todo pensé en Edward, en todo lo que pasamos juntos, y en el beso q nos dimos.

Me rompía el corazón haberlo dejado hay tirado en la terraza, y haber tenido que decir eso, y sobre todo tener que dejarlo sin darle ninguna explicación.

Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, y yo lo haya podido superar.

* * *

Estaba en el aeropuerto con Renne, Charlie y Phil, que me estaban haciéndome compañía, mientras esperábamos que llamaran para empezar a abordar, mis maletas ya estaban registradas, solo eran 2, no llevaba muchas cosas, más que todo eran libros y cosas así, no había mucha ropa ya que había ahorrado para poder comprar allá .

-Bella cariño estás segura de esto?- me pregunto Renne desde el asiento de enfrente.

-Si mama, esto 100% segura-

Renne suspiro y siguió viendo la revista que había comprado en una de las tiendas.

Phil estaba junto a Renne viendo una revista de beisbol, Charlie estaba viendo el periódico. Y yo escuchaba la lista de reproducción que Edward me había hecho no hace mucho, la cual contenía una nana que éñ me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños.

Aunque estuviera casi con un pies en Inglaterra no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, el era mi todo, sentía que era una débil al no luchar por él, pero lo que hacia era lo mejor, el con su vida y yo con la mía, cada quien en extremos diferentes del mundo.

-Vuelo UA 364 con destino a Inglaterra por favor abordar por la puerta 6-

Me levante junto con todos y nos encaminamos hasta la puerta una vez hay me empecé a despedir.

-Mi niña cuídate mucho, y apenas llegue nos llamas- dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si mama no te preocupes- y la abrace fuertemente.

Phil solamente me dijo que me cuidara con un abrazo y un beso. Charlie no era muy afectuoso, pero sabía que le dolía que me fuera.

-Bells cuídate y pórtate bien- dijo abrazándome- te quiero-

-Y yo a ti papa, y por favor no quemes la cocina- dije con una risita.

-No te preocupes, Sue me va a estar ayudando con eso-

-Última llamada para el Vuelo UA 364 con destino a Inglaterra-

-Bueno ahora si, lo quiero a todos y los extrañare, y Charlie por favor dile a Alice que deje unas cosas arriba de mi cama para ella, y que le diga a todos que me perdonen por irme sin avisas- dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

-ok bella no te preocupes yo le digo, ahora ve que perderás el avión-

Les di un último abrazo a todos y me fui directo a chequear mis pasajes.

-Buenos días su pasaje por favor- dijo la señorita parada frente a la puerta.

Le di el pasaje y mientras chequeaba pensé haber escuchado que alguien –Edward- decía mi nombre, pero al voltearme no había nadie, lo cual sucedió 2 veces más.

-Tome y buen viaje-

-Gracias-

-BELLA….- volví a escuchar su voz, pero esta vez no voltee ya que solo eran imaginaciones mías, mi mente estaba en mi contra, tenía que olvidarlo.

Dentro del avión me senté en el 3 A, me había comprado asientos de primera fila.

Me puse los audífonos de nuevo y volví a escuchar esa canción que tanto me gusta, la nana que Edward me hizo, se que yo misma me contradigo, pero va a hacer un largo camino para poder olvidarlo.

Cerré mis ojos para poder quedarme dormida con la suave melodía, pero antes de dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia susurre unas pequeñas palabras que nunca dije en voz alta.

-Edward Te Amo-

* * *

**Soy nueva en esto no me maten y por favor dejen Review *-***


	2. Chapitulo 2 FIn

6 años después

-Mi vida tranquilízate- me dijo Riley sentado a mi lado en el avión.

-No puedo, no quiero ver a mis padres- dije retorciendo su mano.

-Amor, no entiendo todavía porque estas nerviosa.-

-Lo que pasa es que tengo 1 año sin verlos, y aparte no quiero ver la cara que pondrá Charlie con lo que tú ya sabes que-

-Bellys sabes que Charlie se pondrá furioso 2 minutos y luego se pondrá feliz, igual que Renne-

-Pero igual en esos 2 minutos uno no sabe que pueda pasar –

-Bella, no estarás nervosa es por lo que dirán los Cullen?- me dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no-

-Bella…-

-Está bien, si estoy nerviosa por eso también-

-JA, lo sabia- le di un fuerte golpe en el brazo- Bella sabes que ellos también te apoyaran y estarán felices igual que tus padres y que yo-

-Lo sé, el problema es que no sé cómo se lo tomara es Edward-

-Bella, si Edward es como lo conozco se pondrá muy feliz, y lo sabes- Me mordí el labio, en realidad no sabía que pensar.

Después de 6 años estudiando en Inglaterra, y de graduarme con honores, por fin vuelvo a Forks mi pueblo natal, cuanto lo había extrañado en todo este tiempo, aunque la compañía en Inglaterra no fuera tan mala, seguí extrañando a todos mis amigos de Forks.

Cuando aterrizamos, ya Charlie y Renne nos esperaban en el aeropuerto; Phil no había venido porque estaba en Florida, en un juego importante

-Bella hija, cuanto te extrañe- dijo Renne abrazándome.

-Igual yo mama-

-Oh, Bella estas un poco mas gordita-

-Mama son imaginaciones tuyas, puede ser el tipo se camisa- dije algo nerviosa.

-Cierto-

-Bells…- dijo mi papa abrazándome.

-Papa…-

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe-

-Igual yo-

-Oh Riley como estas?- dijo Renne.

-Bien y usted señora Renne-

-Riley cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas solo Renne y me tutees, si me dices señora me siento vieja y no lo soy, o si?-

-Lo siento Renne, y no estás vieja- dijo Riley sonrojándose.

-Como estas muchacho? Que tal el viaje?- dijo Charlie.

-Muy bien y usted Jef…- Charlie lo miro con una ceja alzada por lo que iba a decir- ….digo y tu Charlie?-

-Muy bien gracias, pero bueno vayamos yendo por que tenemos un largo camino a casa-

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa me dispuse a arreglar la ropa en el closet y algunas otras cosas.

Riley se estaba quedando en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

Después que termine me dispuse a llamar a la mansión Cullen.

-Hola, buenas tardes familia Cullen- me contesto la muchacha de servicio, es raro que Esme allá contratado una, ya que a ella le gustaba hacer todo, seguro fue la enana.

-Hola, se encuentra Alice-

-De parte?-

-Dígale que es de una amiga-

-Ok espere un momento- espero como por 2 minutos, hasta que Alice se digno a contestar.

-Si…?- dijo con una voz chillona.

-Por favor no digas mi nombre- tuve que aparte el auricular del oído porque pego un grito muy fuerte- MARY ALICE NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE- le grite

-Ok, ok… Pero como estas?, donde estas?, te estuve llamando a tu casa y nadie contesto, porque no me contestabas, que estás haciendo?, RESPONDE!-

-Ok te lo dire pero no vuelvas a chillar, no te conteste porque estaba camino a Forks y ya estoy aquí- obviamente fue en vano que le dijera eso porque chillo de nuevo- ALICE-

-Mi vida con quien hablas y porque gritas tanto?- escuche la voz de Jasper desde el otro lado.

-Con Ángela amor-

-Ok- y escuche los pasos de Jasper alejarse.

-Ves lo que haces con tus gritos tonta!-

-Lo siento, pero dime cuando llegaste-

-Acabo de llegar no hace mucho, pero no te llamo para eso, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Dime para que soy buena- me la imagine pegando saltitos del otro lado.

-Bien este es el plan, necesito que les digas a todos que Charlie los invito a su casa a cenar para darles una notica muy importante-

- Ok, Ángela a qué hora?-

-A las 6 está bien-

-Dale nos vemos, besos-

-Hey pero acuérdate de no decirle a nadie q estoy aquí, chao-

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para que todos llegaran, yo me había puesto n lindo vestido casual estampado, unos zapatos bajos y un lazo en el cabello (**vestido de bella 2 en mi perfi**l).

Riley cargaba un pantalón de vestir, con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos Armani.

Los dos estábamos sentados en la cocina esperando que llegaran.

Cuando tocaron el timbre pegue un brinco en mi asiento.

-Bella cálmate- me dijo Riley agarrando mi mano y suspire hondamente.

Charlie y Renne los estaban recibiendo, les había dicho que les tenía que decir algo importante a todos, y que cuando llegaron los Cullen no les dijeran de mi presencia hasta q estuvieran sentados en la mesa, era el momento de la verdad.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos cuando sentí a Charlie hablar, me pare y fui hacia el comedor seguida de Riley, pero no entramos.

-Bueno les agradezco a todos que hayan podido venir-

-Más bien gracias a ti, por invitarnos y dejarnos se parte de algo importante- dijo Carlisle, como siempre el… bueno... tan él.

-En realidad la noticia, ni yo la se-

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Esme intrigada.

-Eso quiere decir que yo no fui en realidad quien los convoco, si no…- no lo deje terminar de hablar y salí de mi escondite.

-Fui yo- todos los Cullen me miraban asombrados, menos Alice claro, y a Edward se le iban a salir los ojos.

-Bells- grito Alice, se levanto y me abrazo

-Hola enana-

-Bella no sabes cuánto te extrañamos-

-Lo sé Alice, pero hablamos ahorita, siéntate que les tengo q dar una noticia- ella fue y se sentó en su puesto.

-Bueno Familia, primero les quiero presentar a un amigo- le di tendí la mano a Riley para que entrara y me la tomara- el es Riley Biers lo conocí el Inglaterra- luego que los presente a todos el se sentó entre Renne y Carlisle.

Ahora si estaba nerviosa, las manos me sudaban y me empezó a doler la cabeza. Edward no apartaba su mirada, pendiente de mis movimientos, cuando presente a Riley el lo miro con desconfianza.

-Ok ya que terminaron las presentaciones, ahora si quiero ir al real motivo de esta reunión, bueno… lo que …sucede.., es bueno- me removía inquieta con todas las miradas en mi- estoyembarazada- dije súper rápido. Pero claramente nadie entendió ya que todos tenían una cara rara.

-Bella…- Charlie me iba a preguntar algo, pero Alice no le dio tiempo ya que salió corriendo a abrazarme.

-Oh Bells no sabes cuánto me alegro, felicitaciones-

-Nos podrían decir por favor de que va la cosa que por lo visto solo Alice entendió- dijo un Emmett muy confundido.

-Emmett eres un tonto Belly Bells dijo que está embarazada- la cara de todos era de fotografía, pero las mas graciosas eran la de Charlie y Edward, la de Charlie ya que pasaba por los mil colores del arcoíris, y la de Edward por que tenia la quijada abierta casi llegando al piso y los ojos saltones.

El lugar estuvo como por unos minutos en silencio todos estaban echando cabeza, hasta que Charlie lo rompió.

-TU INFELIZ, EMBARAZASTES A MI HIJA- le grito al pobre Riley que no sabía dónde meterse, todos en la mesa lo miraron, Charlie estaba a punto de tirarse encima.

-TE VOY A MATAR- dijo yendo hacia el, Riley dio la vuelta y se puso detrás de mi.

-CHARLIE SWAN NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLE ALGO- le grito- VE Y SIÉNTATE, Y NO QUIERO NINGÚN PERO- luego que todos se sentaron, menos Riley que estaba escondido detrás de mí, ya que si se movía mi padre lo mataría- Bueno ahora que todo esta un poco mas calmado, les digo que Riley no es el padre, el solo es un amigo que me apoya-

-QUE…!- dijeron todos.

-Que Riley no es el padre-

-Entonces quien?-

-Bella no me digas que el mal nacido te dejo porque si es así lo voy a buscar hasta por debajo de las rocas y después lo dejare sin…- Charlie se estaba poniendo otra vez de colores.

-Charlie Swan ni se te ocurra decir una barbaridad porque no te vuelvo a hablar mas nunca- le dije desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Ok- dijo y se calmo un poco pero todavía seguía enfadado.

-Bueno Belly y quien es el padre del bebe?- dijo Rose.

-Bueno… el pa… padre…es-

-Bella…- dijo Edward en un susurro levantándose.

-Oh por dios, hoy todo el mundo tiene que interrumpir- dije poniendo mis brazos en jarras. Pero no había terminado de decirlo cuando vi como Edward perdía el color y se desvanecía.

* * *

-Edward despierta- dije sobándole la cabeza.

El estaba recostado en el mueble con su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Bella…- dijo con voz patosa.

-Sí, soy yo-

-Bella es cierto- me miro desde abajo con los ojos aguados.

-Si Edward estoy embarazada-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Sí, vamos a ser papas-

-Oh Bella no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace- dijo levantándose para agarrarme la cara y besarme apasionadamente, algo que no hacía desde hace 2 meses atrás, luego del besos agarro bajo hasta mi estomago y le dio un tierno besos -Hola bebe yo soy tu papi Edward, el cual te va a querer mucho-

Este detalle me hizo derramar una lagrima y ponerme súper feliz.

-Bella le tenemos que decir a todos- dijo parándose.

-Ya se los dije mientras estabas inconsciente-

-Oh, siento mucho eso- dijo sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes-

-Bella sabes que te amo, a ti y al bebe que está aquí adentro- dijo tocándome el estomago.

-Si Edward lo sé, igual que yo los amo a los 2-

-Bells no se si es el momento adecuado pero no quiero perder más tiempo, sabes que nos amamos, y que amamos a ese niño que crece en tu barriguera, el cual es un pedacito de los 2- Edward se arrodilló y saco la cadena que siempre trae consigo, la cual tenía el anillo de su abuela, el que le daría a la mujer que amara- Isabella prometo amarte en cada momento a ti y a nuestro bebe para siempre, te casarías conmigo?

Me apostaba una ida al centro comercial con Alice que mi maquillaje se había regado con todo lo que estaba llorando.

-Si Edward claro que me casare contigo, por siempre y para siempre- le dije sellando nuestro compromiso con un beso apasionado.

Luego de este hecho todos entraron a la sala a felicitarnos, aunque Charlie no tenia buena cara sabía que estaba feliz por dentro de que en realidad Edward fuera el padre de mi hijo y mi fututo esposo. La enana de Alice se puso histérica a planear la boda junto a Esme, Renne y Rosalie; Edward y yo nos decidimos casar después que naciera el Bebe.

Pero me imagino que todos se preguntaran que fue lo que paso entre Edward y yo. Bueno resulta, pasa y acontece, que luego que llegue a Inglaterra habían pasado como 2 años sin saber nada de él, pero casualmente- como siempre- me caí, y tuvieron que llevarme al hospital donde casualmente- a mí siempre me pasan las cosas por casualidad- el que me atendió fue un Edward en estado de shock, luego de que me pusieron el yeso, él intento hablar conmigo, pero yo como terca que era no lo deje y me fui de ahí, aunque no sé cómo, consiguió mi teléfono y mi dirección, por lo cual todos los días llegaban ramos de flores- en especial rosas- con dedicatorias de que hablara con él, de que me quería y al celular me llegaban mensajes muy parecidos a los de la flores.

Riley como se entero de todo, me dijo que le diera una oportunidad a Edward de hablar, y claro después de pensarlo- y ser terca- se la di y nos reunimos en un café.

Edward me dijo que me había extrañado mucho, y que el día que me fui, el había ido al aeropuerto a buscarme- ósea que cuando había escuchado mi nombre si había sido el- ya que se había enterado por Jacob- estúpido- todo sobre mis sentimientos y de que me iba, por eso fue a detenerme para decirme que me amaba y que no me fuera sin él. Me dijo que cuando vio que no llego a tiempo, se puso a llorar, y que Charlie lo tuvo que llevar devuelta a casa, que había caído en una depresión, y que unos meses después comenzó con los papeles para irse a otro país a estudiar medicina, que lo aceptaron en una universidad de Londres, y no tenía mucho tiempo de haber comenzado a trabajar en el hospital que me habían llevado.

Luego de todo lo que hablamos, me dijo que por favor que intentáramos algo, lo cual yo acepte y todo el resto del tiempo estuvimos de novios, ósea como 4 años, hasta hace poco que terminamos nuestras carreras y el tuvo que adelantar la venida a casa por una emergencia, por lo cual decidimos no decirle a nadie hasta que yo estuviera aquí. Y todo lo demás ya lo saben, vine de sorpresa, con una sorpresa de 2 meses.

* * *

Mi vida estaba completa, tenía un gran esposo que me amaba como yo a el, 2 hijos espectaculares- si tuve 2, una niña, llamada Rennesme y un niño, llamado Anthony-, una casa, un gran trabajo, pero sobre todo una gran familia que me ama como yo a ellos.

Por lo cual Mi dulce secreto transformo en Mi dulce amor.

Fin


	3. NOTA

**Esto solo es una nota, no es otro capitulo, les quiero decir que muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que fuera de su agrado…**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor me la podrian decir, y si no aunque sea déjenme un comentario pliiiis! Sean buenitas conmigo**

**Me despido**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**Isabel…**


	4. Nota 2

**Hola amigos, gracias a los que le han dedicado unos minutos a mi historia.**

**Queria decirles que por favor lean la nueva historia de una amiga espero que les guste**

**Para el Link unir los espacios**

fanfiction . net

/s/9644438/1/

**Gracias**

**Isa**


End file.
